


Then Comes Marriage

by phoenixwings



Series: Sitting in a Tree [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s wearing a freaking flower. He should be able to think past that, but he can’t, because if he does then he’ll begin the freak-out of <i>Oh God I’m marrying Cas today.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Comes Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this short follow-up to K-I-S-S-I-N-G seven months ago when marriage equality was legalized throughout the U.S., and it turns out I completely forgot about it until I was going through some files on my computer.

He’s wearing a freaking flower. He should be able to think past that, but he can’t, because if he does then he’ll begin the freak-out of _Oh God I’m marrying Cas today._

Dean’s afraid he might hurl. It’s not that he doesn’t want this—he does. It just scares him, the permanence. They’ve been planning for six months, but somehow it hadn’t really settled in Dean’s head that he’s vowing to stand by Cas forever.

“Dean!” Kevin bursts in through the door and Dean glances up, startled. Kevin’s out of breath and the look on his face is one of pure panic.

“What?” Dean asks, the thoughts already running through his head. What if something happened to Cas—he got food poisoning or he decided he didn’t want to marry Dean after all or. . .

“Where’d you put the rings?” Kevin asks. Sam walks in behind Kevin and they both stare at him expectantly.

“Charlie was taking care of that,” Dean says, throwing his hands up, and he knows he looks like he’s on the edge of a panic attack, but screw it, because he is.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asks.

Sam narrows his eyes. “He’s getting ready, like you’re supposed to be.”

Dean gulps. “So he’s still here.”

Sam throws a glance at Kevin. “Kev, go ask Bobby and Ellen if they’ve seen the rings. Charlie might have given them to someone already.”

Kevin nods and runs, set out on his new mission.

Sam walks until he’s only a few inches from Dean and clasps a hand hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean,” Sam says, voice even, “Cas isn’t going to leave you.”

“You don’t know that,” Dean snaps.

“No,” Sam says, shaking his head, “Cas loves you man, he’s not gonna jilt you. C’mon, breathe.”

Dean matches his breathe to Sam’s until he’s calmed. Well, more calm. In the general vicinity of calm.

“Where’d this freak-out come from, anyway? When we talked yesterday you were making jokes left and right about your wedding night—which, still not something I want to hear about as your brother, by the way—and practically jumping up and down about this wedding. What’s the deal?”

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean says as he begins to pace the small room, “I mean, what if Cas realizes he can do better?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Because he can’t, you doofus. He loves you, Dean. Don’t let this freak-out get in the way of a good thing, okay? You’re getting married today, it’s only natural to be nervous.”

“Right,” Dean says, and then nods several times in a row. “Okay, wedding day. I’m good, man.”

Sam shoots him a look.

“No, really,” Dean insists, “I’m good. Except those fucking rings. What the hell could Charlie have done with them?”

Sam holds up a hand in a placating gesture. “Let Kevin and the rest of them worry about the rings, okay? You’re getting married. Just enjoy it.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean says, then swallows hard. “For everything.” Dean tries to put all the things he’s so bad at saying into those two words. For so long it was just the two of them, and they may have grown up since then, but as bad as Dean is at expressing his emotions, he knows that this one’s important. And if he’s going to have a wedding, which is an emotional event anyway, he might as well go full-on Care Bear for the whole day.

Sam smiles softly. “You too, man.”

Dean smiles back, but he has to break up the weight of the words with a joke. “C’mon Sam, don’t go all misty-eyes on me.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “I pity Cas for having to put up with your allergic reaction to emotions for the rest of your lives. Though, it’s time for you to go get married.”

“What about the rings?”

“I’ll take care of it.”

* * *

  
Sam finds the rings right before the ceremony starts, so that’s a disaster avoided. Dean doesn’t even bother asking where they disappeared to—he’s more concerned about getting though the next half-hour without throwing up. Or worse, crying.

The times Dean has remembered crying in his life: When he was ten and they couldn’t find John for two days, when Sam ran away once, on the tenth anniversary of Mary’s death, when John died, and last year when Charlie was in a bad car accident and he had been worried out of his mind. He knows he’ll probably tear up at Sam and Jess’ wedding next year, but that does not mean he needs to cry at his own.

Dean takes a deep breath and wipes his hands on his slacks. They had some trouble coordinating the logistics of walking into the chapel, of all things, but luckily the place they eventually picked had two side doors. Neither of them wanted to have a traditional “bride & groom” entrance, so they had to come up with something themselves. They had decided to enter through the side doors of the chapel and work towards each other.

Dean’s trying to not look at the symbolism their too deeply, but he has to admit it’s fitting. On the surface, there are so many reasons him and Cas shouldn’t work. Cas grows plants in a greenhouse and Dean spends his days turning chopped down trees into furniture. Cas is smart and clever and Dean’s often surlier than an 85-year-old man yelling at kids to get off his lawn. There’s something about them, though, Dean knows. This is a choice they’ve made, together.

Maybe there’s something to all this wedding hoopla after all.

Dean ducks his head around the corner and sees Charlie, already at the front of the chapel as his “grooms-woman”, nod. That’s his cue.

He takes another deep breath and strolls forward. It’s a harder walk than it should be. For the first few steps, Dean keeps his eyes downcast, because he knows when he looks up he’ll see Cas. Steeling his nerves, Dean lifts his head. Cas smiles at him from the other side of the church, and Dean inhales sharply. Cas’ smile is a bit shy, but there’s no denying how vibrant and affectionate it is. Dean feels the corners of his mouth lift up in a mirror image, and as they walk towards each other Dean feels his grin growing. By the time they reach the middle, they’re both seconds away from laughter.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, and Dean does let out a little barking laugh at that. He doesn’t remember why he felt so nervous, because this feels so very right.

The ceremony begins. Dean knows it does, and he knows it ends, too, but somewhere for most of it he’s existing outside of himself. He knows that he recites the vows they came up with months ago and at one point he places a ring on Cas’ finger and at the end they kiss, but it’s like a dream that slips away when you try too hard to remember it. Dean’s okay with that, though, because he’s married to Cas now and they have a video if he ever gets the desire to actually see what happened.

They eventually move to their outdoor reception, and Dean realizes something no one told him: weddings are exhausting. He had already learned first hand about how difficult they could be to plan, but after the thirtieth person drops by their table to congratulate them and they have the same conversation they’ve had all night—thank you, yes we’re going to the Italian countryside for a honeymoon, but not for a few months, yes we’ll be sure to keep in touch—Dean’s almost drained. As much fun as it is to see all their friends and family in one place, and to eat three mini-pies(which they picked for dessert instead of the traditional wedding cake), Dean really wants to be alone with Cas. Forget the dozen wedding night jokes he made yesterday, he really just wants to fall asleep.

It’s okay, though, Dean thinks as he twirls his wedding band around on his finger and smiles at the thirty-third approaching guest. After all, they have the rest of their lives to enjoy being together. 


End file.
